


Silver Sparkled

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. While working for the King of Fiore, Natsu Dragneel incidentally prevents a Dark Guild from being founded.





	Silver Sparkled

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[S]**

**Silver Sparkled**

**[S]**

**Mercurius, Crocus, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

In the King's royal throne room, Toma E. Fiore himself was being petitioned by his chief wizard, Silverspark, in the company of both King Toma's royal court and the visiting Magic Council Chairman, Crawford Seam, to create new technology that did not rely on Magic Power in the event the latter is ran out. Although Toma had genuine respect for Silverspark's ability, he could not agree with his seemingly rash line of thinking and was indecisive on whether or not to intervene when Silverspark began to argue with Crawford followed by the courtiers in support of the latter mocking the former. Just as when it appeared that Silverspark's accompanying young daughter, Ripenille, was about to react hostilely with the negative remarks, however, Toma's own bodyguard, Natsu Dragneel, got everyone's attention with a display of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

"Everyone, be quiet!" The youthful Dragon Slayer roared in annoyance. "Do I have to remind you all that this is His Majesty's throne room and that he is the one who makes the decisions around here? I won't stand by while all of you, including the "good" Magic Council Chairman, act like spoiled rotten brats in front of the King himself."

Although most of the courtiers such as Crawford himself were miffed that a royal soldier accused them of being immature while others, including Silverspark and his daughter, were ashamed of how right he was, they all forced their complaints down as Toma cleared his throat before speaking.

"Thank you for restoring order, Sir Natsu." He said to his subordinate first with a relieved smile before turning to Silverspark. "My old friend, I mean no offense, but I can't see the reason for why you believe our Magic Power will eventually dry out. Please explain."

Crawford audibly scoffed as he said. "Please, Your Majesty, there's no need to go about this useless hypothesis."

"The King trusts the Court Wizard's judgement, Chairman." Natsu was quick to interject. "If you desire to remain on your precious Council, you will have to respect the wishes of the people as well as the national leaders you claim to represent."

Crawford scowled, but offered no rebuttal while Toma returned to Silverspark and said. "If you please, Silverspark."

Bowing gratefully at the waist, Silverspark began in depth. "For about seven years, I have heard reports of Magic Power being drained from certain places across Ishgar as well as in our own Kingdom. Because they seemed to have happened randomly and no one claimed responsibility when they were presumed to be a connected, criminal plot, no authority in the continent has given the circumstances a thorough investigation that we know of. However, while I was studying this phenomenon myself, I ran into a Wizard who had used Magic Staves to seal off the Magic Power drain we both discovered before it could be completed. I gave my word to him that I wouldn't mention his identity to anyone and in exchange, he informed me of how the Magic Power was being drained from Earth Land itself and by whom."

Seeing he had the throne room's attention, Silverspark continued. "It's common knowledge that Celestial Spirits hail from a separate dimension than the one Earth Land occupies, but according to the Wizard I met, there exists a parallel universe where Magic Power is found only in one non-Human species and is not unlimited in the surrounding environment. It is the Humans of this world I speak of, Edolas, that are using a power called Anima to absorb our own Magic Power to satisfy the needs of their society at best and the greed of the poor sighted among them at worst. Either way, while I am in favor of stopping Edolas' harmful exploitations, I do not want Fiore as well as Earth Land itself to suffer the same fate as Edolas."

Although some of the courtiers had doubts to Silverspark's story, Toma saw the sincerity in his eyes and voice, and had tasked Natsu to accompany Silverspark to meet with the latter's informant in Magnolia Town in order to resolve the Edolas situation as well as promised Silverspark that they would go over his alternative energy resources ideas at a later date.

**[S]**

**I was originally going to have this feature Natsu and Daphne from the anime filler arc of the same name as members of the Fairy Girls Dark Inventing Guild, Black Goblin, but while I had an idea for how that would happen, I also figured that there was a potential chance to prevent the guild itself from even existing, so that is how it is. I know the spin-off said the depicted meeting happened six years before it began, but since Crawford Seam would have been replaced as Magic Council Chairman by Gran Doma at the time, I figured it might have been a writing error and instead placed it at the starting year of Fairy Tail itself for the sake of argument.**


End file.
